This disclosure relates to heat exchangers, and in particular to a heat exchanger having an interlace structure.
Heat exchangers are devices built for transferring heat from one fluid to another. Heat is typically transferred without mixing of the fluids, which can be separated by a solid wall or other divider. Heat exchangers can be used in various applications, including but not limited to aerospace, refrigeration, air conditioning, space heating, electricity generation, and chemical processing applications.
Heat exchangers are often subject to physically-induced stress from external forces. For example, in many applications such as transportation (e.g., aerospace, automotive) or industrial applications, a heat exchanger can be subject to stress from vibration, g-forces, or impact. Additionally, heat exchangers can be subject to thermal stress. A fluid on a heat rejection side of a heat exchanger typically undergoes a drop in temperature between the heat rejection side inlet and the heat rejection side outlet. Similarly, a fluid on a heat absorption side of a heat exchanger typically undergoes an increase in temperature between the heat absorption side inlet and the heat absorption side outlet. Such temperature variations can subject heat exchanger components to thermally-induced stress. For example, in aviation applications, it is often necessary to reduce the temperature of compressor section bleed air from gas turbine engines to use as a coolant to remove heat from engine structures such as main shaft/spool bearings or to use as an air source for environmental control systems (ECS). Bleed air from a gas turbine engine such as on an aircraft is at a high temperature, often in excess of 1000° F. (538° C.), while external ambient air (e.g., ram air) at elevated flight altitude can be below 0° F. (−18° C.). Such temperature differences can subject the heat exchanger to undesirable levels of thermal stress. Physical or thermal stresses can be managed by incorporating robust structures in the heat exchanger itself or in external mounting components that are resistant to or tolerant of stress, or that can transfer stress to non-critical stress-absorbing structures. However, such structures add complexity and expense to product designs, as well as requiring extra weight that is not desirable in weight-sensitive and space-limited applications such as aerospace or automotive applications.